Them
by Knight Madix Barwick of Sweden
Summary: At Yao's old school, this much drama didn't even take place in romance novels! Then again, Yao had never been to America, and had never read an American romance novel. Maybe if he avoided their "group" for the entire year, he would be fine! But... That Japanese boy... (High School AU [Warning: Major Ooc-ness])
1. Spaghetti and Situations

**(A/N): Hallo... Alright so, I've been dreaming about all of the Hetalia characters and what role they'd play in a high school. Well, I'm here to warn you that THERE WILL BE MAJOR OOC-NESS IN THIS STORY. SO MUCH OOC-NESS, YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW! IF YOU DO NOT LIKE OOC-NESS, CLICK OFF THIS STORY, AND DON'T LEAVE NEGATIVE COMMENTS! Anywho, please enjoy the story, and pft... hehe... in case anyone cares... I'm Swedish, so don't be rude if my English is off or I make an obvious spelling error, please! TAKK!**

* * *

When Yao first stepped onto the campus of Hetaville High School, he had not been expecting that everything would go as smoothly as it was. He had only ever attended private schools, and was quite sure that... _public_ school would be the death of him. But things were turning out to be quite acceptable.

So acceptable in fact, that he now had a few friends that he hung out with everyday. Maybe this school wasn't so bad. And plus, he was a senior! He would only have to endure it for one year!

It would be _fine_!

Or... it _was_ fine.

Until _they_ came back.

* * *

"So... Who are they again?" Yao asked Arthur, one of his new friends. Arthur was British, you see, so they got along well due to their mutual love of tea.

Arthur sighed. "I know, there _are_ a lot of them, aren't there?" He had tried to describe all of the "group's" members to the Chinese boy, but without any visual help, it was quite the task.

Luckily, as Yao and his friends sat at a lunch table in the cafeteria and tried to go over the school's ground rules, the lunchroom door swung open. Suddenly, everyone was silent.

Five tall, buff males, most likely senior football players, padded slowly inside, as if daring someone to say something.

The tallest of the group, a pale teen with platinum blonde and a fashionable scarf wrapped loosely around his neck, smiled rather childishly. His nose was a bit bigger than average, but it was rather endearing. He seemed like the kind of person who'd rip your heart out and make you blend it into a smoothie if you messed with him. Yao decided to stay clear of him.

The next four were about the same height, and were only about an inch shorter than Scarf-Guy.

The next largest was also a blonde, and he wore rectangular glasses. With a stare that made Yao want to run and hide, he also did not look like someone that you want to mess with. He was as pale as the first boy, and didn't make eye contact with anyone as far as Yao could tell.

The next person seemed to be bit arrogant, with golden blonde hair and sun-kissed skin. Yao could immediately tell that this guy was American. He grinned like crazy, and wore a varsity jacket with the number fifty printed on the back. He looked to be the strongest out of the group, with muscles that almost bulged out of the jacket, so Yao guessed he was probably the quarterback of the football team here.

The next boy... or... _Man_... didn't even look like a teenager, and seemed to be just plain out of place here. With a black leather jacket and matching dark shades, the Chinese teen assumed that he was probably around nineteen or twenty, and was just dropping off the others. He was probably Spanish, due to the dark hair and tan skin, but once he removed his glasses and showed off his striking (almost unimaginably neon) electric blue eyes, Yao thought again. Dark blackish-brown hair that reached his lower shoulder blades was pulled back loosely at the nape of his neck with what looked like a red string. Also fascinating, Yao caught a glimpse of a scar marring the man's left eye, and then he also noticed that the same eye was but a shade duller than the other.

The last of the group had the most odd look to him. Like the first, he wore a blue and white lined scarf. But his hair was... silver... blonde? Yao couldn't tell. And like the boy previous, had a scar, but right above his right eye on his forehead. He wore an expression similar to the second boy, and had the brightest green eyes Yao had ever see.

And of course, Yao noticed all of this from a distance.

When Yao was pulled out of his observations, he heard Arthur begin to whisper to him with a hand cupping Yao's ear.

"That's them. Well... Not all of them... But those are the biggest anyway." He explained. "The first lad is Ivan Braginsky. He's from Russia, and his dad owns a huge vodka company. He has two sisters. One's in college, and the other's a freshman." Yao nodded, scanning over the newly identified subject, as if he were a spy obtaining a new target.

"The scary fellow with the glasses is Berwald Oxenstierna. He's Swedish, and is the son of the owners of 'IKEA'." Another nod, and another glance.

"Next is..." Arthur hesitated, and Yao guessed that something had happened between Subject Number Three and Arthur. "Alfred Jones. If you couldn't tell, he's from here. He's the quarterback of the football team, and owns the private country club out in the hills. He takes all of his friends there about every other day. It's like their hideout or something." Nod. Look over of subject. Yao guessed he wouldn't be finding out that story anytime soon.

"The dark-haired one is Leonaldo Dante Giovanni Alvarez. He's Portuguese. Call him Spanish, and he'll kick your ass." Arthur laughed fondly. "He's one of my best friends, and he graduated from high school about two years ago. He's a chef at the Brazilian restaurant downtown. And a word of advice, if you every speak to him, don't mention Antonio."

"The Spanish junior?"

"Yeah... _him_." Arthur answered grimly, scowling.

"What happened there?" Yao questioned.

"When Leonaldo was a senior, Antonio was just a freshmen. Well, Antonio decided that he was going to fall in love with Leonaldo. When Leonaldo decided he loved Antonio, too, they had been dating for at least three months. After they both confessed, things went downhill. Antonio started messing around with that Italian boy, Lovino Vargas, and Leonaldo found out. When he confronted Antonio, rather calmly I might add, the guy went bonkers and had the nerve to put Leonaldo down. Even threw a knife at the poor guy." Arthur finished sadly. "Now he can barely see through that knocked-up eye of his. Lad has to go to the ophthalmologist every Monday." Yao examined the scarred eye that Arthur spoke of. "Bloody Spanish _wanker_..."

"So... Wait... He's gay?" Yao asked, somewhat hopeful. Arthur nodded quickly and furrowed his thick brows.

"Everyone here is pretty easygoing about things like that. Not really a problem around here. In fact, it's quite the contamination." He chuckled. Yao sighed, slightly relieved. He wasn't going to say anything, just in case, but now he felt he could be slightly more open with this new revelation.

"Okay, the last guy..."

"Yeah, that's Lars Vandersen. He's from Holland. He's also Leonaldo's boyfriend." Arthur sounded somewhat disappointed, but Yao wasn't going to pry, as he was already having a difficult time processing all of the newly given information. "Ever since the 'Antonio' incident, Leo's been having quite a hard time trusting people. Sometimes he won't even open up to me. But you see, apparently in middle school, Lars told Antonio that he liked him, and so those two had something going on. Puppy love if you ask me." Arthur scoffed. "But anyway, Lars' sister, Alice, whose a junior, liked Antonio, and when Lars found out that Antonio liked her, you'd imagine he was hurt, and asked Antonio about it. Of course this led to a fight, and Lars, being more mature, tried to walk away from it, but that stupid Spaniard gave him a scar, too. I don't know how, he never told me, but that's the story."

Yao was utterly perplexed by the sheer amount of drama going on at the school, and Arthur was only talking about five boys! Arthur began talking again, dragging Yao from his inner complaints.

"A lot of students call them the 'Scar Squad', but I think it's stupid since there are only two of them." He explained.

By now, that one guy... Leonardo... Leon... Leonaldo had already left after a quick kiss on the Dutch boy's cheek, and Yao concluded that he was correct about the older boy just dropping the others off. The remaining four had sat down at a round lunch table that sat on platform in a far corner of the cafeteria, and Yao noticed that none of the teens were eating any of the food they had purchased. Yao decided against looking into it, and instead refocused himself into the conversation going on at his own table.

"... and so we were gonna head out there on Saturday and see what they really do, since Matthew never tells us anything." Arthur explained to Francis, his longtime frenemy.

"Wait, where are you all going?" Yao piped up. He raised a singled dark brown eyebrow, and looked at each of his new friends questioningly.

"I was talking to Leonaldo yesterdy, and he suggested that I bring some friends over to the country club I told you about. No one outside of their 'group' has ever been inside." Arthur began to whisper, leaning closer towards Yao. "Hell, I don't even know where it is. But Leo's driving a few of us down to hang out for the weekend. Leonaldo told me to bring along five others, but then again he did say even _that_ would be pushing it." Arthur explained.

Francis nodded, as did Ludwig and Gilbert, the German brothers who they also hung out with. "Just don't mention it to Antonio and Lovino. They'll be livid if they find out we're not taking them." Gilbert warned, running a hand through his stark white hair. Ludwig seemed to be thinking about something deeply, but Yao paid it no mind.

Yao decided he didn't care to know why those two shouldn't be invited, but was again brought from his thoughts when the cafeteria double doors opened once again.

"Ciao, bitches!"

* * *

Yao officially had a headache. So many people, so much drama, so many funny names...

"Okay, let me try..." He requested of Arthur the next day while they were in the library for free period.

"Go on." Arthur beckoned with his hand, signaling for his Chinese friend to try his luck at remembering everyone.

"Okay, so... Felitino Vargas..."

"_Feliciano_ Vargas..." The Brit corrected.

"He's the Italian honor student who moved here with his best friend and younger brother...?" Yao attempted. Arthur nodded and waited for him to go on.

"Lukas Bone... Bond... The blonde dude with the clip!" Yao began to become frustrated with all these European names!

"He's from Norway, and used to date Mathias 'K' something, who cheated on him with Lukas' brother, and he's now part of... The Italian guy's gang." Yao once again struggled with the stupid European names.

"Then, there's... K-Kiku Honda..." He felt a blush paint his face. Oh, Yao had definitely remembered his name. The moment he walked into the cafeteria yesterday, shoulder blanketed by the Italian boy's arm, Yao had ceased breathing.

He looked like an angel, Yao, would admit. Hair like the finest painting ink back in China, and eyes that seemed to be made of melted chocolate, eyes that also seemed to look right through everything, anything, and anyone. He was from Tokyo, Japan, explained Arthur and had a younger brother in middle school. But Kiku...

Yao was quite sure he officially had his very first American high school crush. He had to talk to the boy at least once!

One of the things Yao was drawn about him was it seemed like he didn't care what others thought of him, and this was clearly reflected through the way he dressed. Bright red skinny jeans... A black tank top with an off-the-shoulder white and black striped sweater... And from what Yao could tell, the boy had on some hipster, or "nerd" glasses (as was the new style in America) and his nails were painted black and neon pink. A pair of bright green headphones hung from around his pale neck, and some (rather cute) tan Ugg boots adorned his feet.

A true _tenshi_... If Yao's Japanese was correct.

When the three newcomers had bought their lunch and confidently strode towards the round table that the first four males sat at, Yao was almost anticipating Saturday. It seemed quite a few of them were... _hooked_ up.

"Okay, and that's it. So now that you're filled in, I suggest you steer clear of the lot of them. The only decent individuals are Leo and Kiku. All the others are quite jerks when they want to be but..." Arthur paused. "Don't ever get Kiku angry, if you ever meet him." Arthur now had a look of... _Personal_ experience. It seemed like he was trying to keep all of this on the down low by the way he whispered (even if they were in _library_), so Yao decided he would make sure not to upset the Japanese teen.

Later that day, the two friends had continued talking about the gang and when Yao noticed that he hadn't even eaten lunch yet (he only had ten minutes left of lunch period), he excused himself from the table and began walking towards the line.

"Hmmm..." He contemplated on what to eat. This was his first time eating anything _American_... His parents usually ordered food from a local Chinese restaurant. He quickly decided on buying a plate of spaghetti, and paid the rather grumpy lunch-lady. He turned around and started walking back to his table.

"Y_ou'll find us chasin' the sun. Oh, oh, oh, oh-oh-oh..._"

Yao felt his shiny new iPhone vibrate in his pocket, and turned his head down towards his pants pocket. Just as he went to reach for it-

_Splat_...

Suddenly, Yao found himself on the... surprisingly _soft_... ground. Yao opened one of his golden-hazel eyes, and allowed a warm blush to creep across his face.

Yao was lying on top of_ Kiku Honda_.

And Kiku Honda was staring up at _Yao_.

And he looked _angry_.

'_Angry_...'

'"_Don't ever get Kiku angry, if you ever meet him_."'

...

'_Shit, aru..._'

* * *

**(A/N): Sooooo... How's the weather wherever it is you live? ^-^... No? Otay!**

**Welp, I'm sorry if you didn't like it but... Just don't ever read it again, if you don't.**

**BUT IF YOU DID! I'm quite the slow writer, so please don't be mad if it takes me a while to update! Again, if you didn't enjoy the OOC-ness, don't be turds!**

**Also! Since this is AU, I'm making it VERY VERY VERY AU! Meaning:**

**Italy and Romano are not brothers, but best friends from Italy. But Seborga is Italy's brother for the sake of the story!**

**Spain and Portugal are not brothers either!**

**None of the F.A.C.E. family are related!**

**None of the ages are accurate to the actual characters!**

**There will be TONS of unusual pairings!**

**China uses 'Aru', but not as much!**

**Niko Niko Republic is Japan's 'younger brother'!**

**And finally...!**

**I like pie... ;)**


	2. Meetings and Meltdowns

'_Shit, aru..._'

Yao could only stare into the Japanese teens emotionless chocolate eyes as Kiku seemed to stare.

Right.

Into.

His.

Soul.

This was also when Yao realized that, yes, his spaghetti was now plastered all over the front of Kiku's sweater, and, yes, everyone in the cafeteria was silent. And they all seemed to stare.

Right.

At.

Him.

When the Chinese boy gathered his bearings and clambered off of Kiku, he heard the sound of a metal chair scrape across the marble floor, and fall over violently.

Yao glanced over towards the sound, and noticed Fe-li-ci-ano's (He hoped he pronounced it right, this time) enraged scowl. '_Double shit, aru.._.' Feliciano jumped down from the platform and slowly, too slowly, took very heavy steps towards the scene. By now, Kiku had sat up, and was blankly staring down at his now-tomato covered sweater.

Yao cautiously stood up, and held out an arm to help up Kiku, but his wrist was caught. He followed the hand with his eyes, up the arm, over the leather-covered shoulder, and...

Feliciano Vargas looked like he was gonna punch the crap out of him.

"Feli-sama." A soft, monotone voice broke the awkward silence of the entire food court, and both males swerved their stares, one of terror and one of rage, toward the Japanese teen that still sat on the floor. Kiku stared at Feliciano with something akin to childish impatience. "Let it go. It's just..." Kiku glanced down, and then met the Italian's eyes once more. He slowly lifted up a well-manicure hand, and twirled a noodle around his thin finger. "... _Pasta_." Kiku's smirk was absolutely devious.

Feliciano released Yao's hand, and the entire cafeteria witnessed a dark, cherry-red blush design the Italian's cheeks. The Chinese male didn't have to look at his wrist to spot the forming bruise around it. Feliciano gave Yao one last heated glare before bending over to help Kiku up, and the two began making their way back to their raised table. Yao shakily began to turn as well, but a voice called out to him.

"Hey." He heard Kiku call over his shoulder. Yao turned his head much quicker than he should've, and knew he was going to have to pop it sooner or later, but gave Kiku his full attention

"Gomenasai. I should've been paying attention to where I was going, Wang-san."

And with that, the two teens, stepped onto their platform, hence forth where no other student shall enter, and Yao turned on his heel, and zipped out of the cafeteria. Everyone resumed their conversations, and most whispered about what Yao would've looked like after Feliciano was finished with him.

From his table, Arthur cast a sideways stare at their table, and Alfred Jones happened to do the same thing. The two English blondes held each other's gaze for a few moments. Alfred's cold and quite indifferent, and Arthur's concerned and cautious. Alfred broke the contact first, and joined in with a joke that Lukas had told (although his emotionless voice made it somewhat less funny) and laughed happily. Arthur also looked away, and resumed he and Francis' plan for the weekend.

Of course, if what had occurred throughout today was anything to go by, it would be unavoidably, and undoubtedly...

**Awkward**.

It was now Friday, and Yao had skipped school on Thursday, meaning he had a lot to catch up on since his marinara meltdown on Wednesday. His friends were worried, he could tell. (He had about twenty-two-... twenty-_three_ missed calls already, and that was just this morning.)

Yao pulled into the school parking lot, and parked in the space he'd been parking in for the last two weeks he'd been here. He tugged the key out of the ignition, and rested his forehead on the steering-wheel, letting out a deep breath. Maybe everyone had forgotten about it? _Impossible_. If he knew one thing about America, it was "All teenagers are viscous."

He strode into the lobby of the school as confidently as he could muster. Never show fear to the predator, right? Anyway, he was a little early, so he decided to stop by his locker, and drop off a few books he wouldn't need until later into the day.

Once he reached his locker, he quickly spun the lock a few times until the metal ring unhinged itself from the locker, and Yao opened up the small door. He bent down to dig though his book bag, and pulled out his social studies book. He stood back up to place it into his locker, when he caught a glimpse of Kiku in his peripheral vision.

Turns out they were locker neighbors.

As Kiku and his gang hadn't been in school the first week that Yao had arrived, and the fact that Yao never saw him in the halls, or in his classes, he had no way of knowing that the locker directly to the left of his was Kiku's.

Yao realized he was staring, out of the corner of his eye, but still staring of course. Kiku didn't seem to notice him yet, and was too busy using his own locker door as a shield so he could text to even bother with the rest of the world. So Yao could openly stare. Yay...?

That's when Yao took notice of Kiku's rather adorable outfit. A overly large, light brown hoodie with a anime fox on the front hung loosely around his frame, and the sleeves seemed to almost completely swallow his hands. Some white skinny jeans adorned his long, thin legs, and a pair of Toms, the same color of the fox, secured his feet. He wore the same glasses as yesterday, and his nails were now neon green. A stick of chocolate Pocky stuck out of his mouth as he sucked the hardened fudge off of the breading.

Yao all but drooled at the endearing Japanese boy, whose phone made a cute little "Kawaiiiiiii~!" signaling he had a new text. He quickly typed back, and Yao noticed he had a equally "Kawaiiiiiii~!" blush spread across his creamy cheeks. A small smile graced Kiku's lips as he set his phone into his back pocket, and shut his locker door.

He reached down and grabbed his black and white checkered book bag. Yao quickly looked away, allowing a blush to paint his own cheeks, and quickly shoved everything back into his locker. He hastily closed his locker, and turned around to come face to face with none other than Kiku Honda. Yao felt his blush deepen considerably.

"Hello, Wang-san." Kiku greeted smoothly. "I wanted to properly introduce myself, but I'm afraid I didn't get the chance to yesterday." He explained. Yao nodded mutely, and opened his mouth, but quickly closed it, as if he were about to say something, but thought against it.

"My name is Kiku Honda. I'm a senior here. You are as well, correct?" He explained. Once again, Yao nodded, but this time, he spoke.

"Y-Yes. My name is Wang Y- I mean Yao Wang." He corrected himself quickly. Stupid Westerners and their stupid name order, aru!

"Hm, well, Yao-san, I just wanted to inform you that if you are planning on coming to the club tomorrow with Iggy-chan, I would advise you to bring a bathing suit and some sunglasses." And with that last note, Kiku had turned around padded away towards his next class.

Yao was confused. Who was "Iggy-chan"?

It was then end of the day, and Yao was already seated in his black Camaro ZL1, and was on a group text with Arthur, Francis, Gilbert, Ludwig, and some other boy who he couldn't remember the name of.

**_Ok, so wait, ur telling me tht Elizabeta actually turned Vlad dwn?_**

**_ *V*-Awesomeness_Is_A_Gift-*V*_**

**_Yes, Gilbert. i just explained tht bout 18 times. -_-'_**

**_ ~My_Tea_Is_Hot_And_British~_**

**_Even if she turned him dwn, tht duznt mean she'll go out with u..._**

**_ -_-_-_-_-_-NEIN-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_**

**_U r all so clooless about luv,itz so sad... :'(_**

**_ )))-Roses+Me=Sexiness-(((_**

**_...Ur signacher scarez me... 0_0"..._**

**_ ****~ARUUUUU~*****_**

**_Dnt b alarmed, he makez evry 1 afraid..._**

**_ *...Pancakez&Polarbearz...*_**

**_GUYZ! Leo just txted me! He says we can go 2 the club 2day if we want 2! Start packin wankerz!_**

**_ ~My_Tea_Is_Hot_And_British~_**

Well that was sudden. At least Yao had packed his things that morning, since he got up a little too early and had some extra time. He started the ignition and placed his phone in the driver seat. He swiftly exited the school's parking lot, and began driving towards his house.

Once he pulled into the driveway of his house, Yao quickly grabbed his phone again and turned off the car. He texted back quickly.

_**When & where r we getting picked up?**_

_** ****~ARUUUUU~*******_

Yao waited a few seconds, and a "Ding!" quickly lit up his phone's screen.

_**Txt ur address 2 (912)-223-2625. Thts Leoz #. He''ll b round soon 2 pick u up.**_

_** ~My_Tea_Is_Hot_And_British~**_

Yao quickly hit the "Compose Text" button and copy-and-pasted the given number into the space provided. He nervously typed:

_**157 Setting Of The Sun Lane, Panda Creek Plantation.**_

Yao didn't add his signature in fear he'd be ridiculed, but hastily hit send.

Not twenty minutes later did a black and red Mustang Shelby pull into Yao's driveway. His parent's were away for the weekend, so they didn't need to know anything. The headlights shone into the living room, letting Yao know that Leonaldo had arrived. He hoped at least Arthur was with him, so he wouldn't be alone with the rather intimidation Portuguese man.

Grabbing his bag from beside the front door, Yao slipped on his flip flops and made his way outside, locking his front door behind him. Luckily, Yao could see Arthur in the back seat, and who he assumed were Leonaldo and... _Lars_, he guessed, were up front. Yao opened the car door and slipped inside, taking a seat beside Arthur, who smiled at him calmly.

"Got everything you need?" Leonaldo's surprising smooth and velvety voice questioned from the driver seat. Quickly going over the list in his head, Yao nodded, confirming he had everything he needed.

Watching for the younger male's response through his rear view mirror, Leonaldo nodded back, flipped his sunglasses over his electric eyes, and backed out of Yao's drive way.


End file.
